This invention relates to an in-line electron gun structure for color cathode ray tubes (CCRTs), in which integral beam correctors are incorporated into one or more of the electrode apertures of the final focusing and accelerating electrode lenses, and more particularly relates to such structures in which the apertures are tapered.
Reducing the diameter of the necks of CCRTs can lead to cost savings for the television set maker and user in enabling smaller beam deflection yokes and consequent smaller power requirements. However, reducing neck diameter while maintaining or even increasing beam deflection angle and display screen area severely taxes the performance limits of the electron gun.
In the conventional in-line electron gun design, an electron optical system is formed by applying critically determined voltages to each of a series of spatially positioned apertured electrodes. Each electrode has at least one planar apertured surface oriented normal to the tube's long or Z axis, and contains three side-by-side or "in-line" circular straight-through apertures. The apertures of adjacent electrodes are aligned to allow passage of the three (red, blue, and green) electron beams through the gun.
As the gun is made smaller to fit in the so-called "mini-neck" tube, the apertures are also made smaller and the focusing or lensing aberrations of the apertures are increased, thus degrading the quality of the resultant picture on the display screen.
Various design approaches have been taken to attempt to increase the effective apertures of the gun electrodes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,332, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 303,751, filed Sept. 21, 1981 and assigned to the present assignee, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,149, describe overlapping lens structures. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 463,791, filed Feb. 4, 1983 and assigned to the present assignee, describes a "conical field focus" or CFF lens arrangement. Each of these designs is intended to increase effective apertures in the main lensing electrodes and thus to maintain or even improve gun performance in the new "mini-neck" tubes.
In the CFF arrangement, the electrode apertures have the shapes of truncated cones or hemispheres, and thus each aperture has a small opening and a related larger opening. In a preferred embodiment, the apertures are positioned so that the larger openings overlap. This overlapping eliminates portions of the sidewalls between adjacent apertures, leaving an arcuate "saddle" between these apertures.
Regardless of their complex shapes, CFF electrodes may be produced by deep drawing techniques, offering a marked cost advantage over other complex designs. However, in forming the CFF electrodes by drawing for mass production quantities, it has been discovered that the edge of the saddle between adjacent apertures becomes rounded, resulting in a slight decrease in the wall area between the apertures. Unfortunately, such a slight modification to the electrode is sufficient to distort the lensing field, and result in an out-of-round spot for the central electron beam on the display screen.